


At the Movies

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Movies

Cora’s fingers were gently running along Lydia’s thigh as they sat in the back of the movie theater. Lydia lifted her head off of Cora’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek before whispering in her ear. “I think you’ll be happy to know that I’m not wearing any underwear.”

 

Cora let out a shaky breath and turned towards Lydia, fingers moving under her girlfriend’s skirt. Lydia smiled and spread her legs a little more to give Cora more access, letting out a moan when her girlfriend’s finger made slow circles around her clit.

 

“You’re a bad girl, Lydia Martin,” Cora said, leaning in and kissing her, tasting the butter from the popcorn they were sharing. She gently sucked on Lydia’s bottom lip as her hand moved lower, fingers just barely pushing against Lydia’s opening.

 

Lydia moaned softly. “Yeah, but you love it.”

 

“I do love it,” Cora replied, smiling as she drew another soft moan from Lydia. She slowly started to pump her fingers inside of Lydia, her girlfriend biting her lip to keep herself from getting loud. Cora leaned in and pressed a couple of kisses against Lydia’s neck, pushing her top off one shoulder so she could suck a mark there.

 

She worked her fingers faster, keeping her ears open so they didn’t get caught. Another moan escaped Lydia, this time louder, luckily muffled by a loud bang on the screen. Cora kissed her to keep her quiet, thumb moving against her clit.

 

“Oh my God,” Lydia whimpered, hands tangling in Cora’s hair. “Oh my God, Cora.”

 

Cora kissed her again, pumping her fingers faster and faster, until Lydia came hard, shuddering against Cora and moaning. None of it heard as the sounds of an explosion came from the speakers around the theater.

 

“Oh fuck,” Lydia mumbled, collapsing against the back of the chair and letting out a quiet laugh. “You’re amazing Cora.”

 

Cora smiled.“We should do this more often. That was, that was, just wow Lydia. I love you.”

 

Lydia leaned against her, taking Cora’s hand and threading their fingers together. “I love you too.”


End file.
